It is known to provide a transportation vehicle, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,180 of E. O. Mueller and U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,308 of W. R. Segar for a mass transit system, with the vehicle being automatically controlled and self-steering along a roadway having spaced track surfaces and a centrally positioned vehicle restraining I-shaped guide member. The vehicle includes a guidance apparatus consisting of a plurality of guide wheels for each drive wheel axle and engaging and locking on of the vehicle to the I-shaped central guide member. Guide wheels are coupled to each drive wheel axle housing, such that the axle with its associated drive wheels and the vehicle will be steered by the guide wheels as the vehicle moves along the roadway.
It is known in the prior art, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,405 of W. R. Segar, to provide a transit vehicle axle suspension system including a spring support bracket having upper and lower arms rotationally fastened to the differential housing of the vehicle axle. A first spring member is vertically disposed between the vehicle body and the support bracket and a second spring member is horizontally disposed between the support bracket and the vehicle body, and if desired shock absorbers can be additionally employed to damp vertical and lateral movement of the vehicle axle suspension system. The axle suspension system permits each individual axle to rotate relative to the spring support bracket for negotiating minimum radius curves.